


bridge.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Altissia is bright and warm and a lot more cramped than Noct expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> i wrote a date night in lestallum so i figured i should write a date night in altissia too because why tf not

Altissia is— overwhelming. 

Noct is used to the sprawling Crown City, and while Altissia is grand, it’s also packed into the space it takes up. The buildings are tall and towering and pressed up against the canals twisting through the streets. The lights are blindingly bright and everywhere, attracting attention to shops and cafés every few feet. Vendors shout and holler and the heady smells from food carts waft through the warm air providing just enough of a breeze to not be stifling. 

It’s like Lestallum on steroids, Noct thinks, pressing close against Ignis’s side to avoid bumping into a kid running past. Ignis wraps an arm around his shoulders and leans close. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Noct says. He watches a gondola pass by to his left, the gondolier singing a jovial tune in a language Noct doesn’t know. “It’s just— suffocating here. Too many people and not enough space to fit them.” 

Ignis hums in agreement and pulls him along, weaving expertly through the crowds and up and down flights of stairs until they come to a street Noct recognizes. There are less people around here, the novelty of it having worn off a bit. He slips his fingers between Ignis’s and leads him to the Vivienne Westwood storefront. 

It’s a beautiful dress: graceful and elegant, but simple, like Luna. Noct smiles softly, but with a hint of bitterness. He squeezes Ignis’s fingers, and Ignis squeezes back. 

“I thought I’d be more impressed with the city,” Noct says, still gazing at the dress, “but so far it’s just cramped with way too many streets. Prom said he and Gladio got lost three times trying to get to the Totomostro games.” 

“I believe it,” Ignis snorts. He pushes his glasses up his nose and smirks over at Noct. “Neither of them have a very good sense of direction.” 

Noct laughs, and then Ignis does, too, and they share a moment trying to suppress their smiles and utterly failing. Ignis’s eyes sparkle with mirth behind his glasses in the warm lamplight outside the display and former memorial of his best friend and betrothed’s wedding dress, and Noct has never been more in love with the man by his side. 

He tangles their fingers together again and tugs gently, and Ignis squeezes his fingers as they move on, heading back down the street to rejoin the throngs of people out and about enjoying a warm night in the city. 

It may be their last chance at peace for a while, and Noct plans to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~rip me~~
> 
>  
> 
> [i'm on tumblr so come cry with me about my babies](http://caaelum.tumblr.com)


End file.
